Fuel cells efficiently and electrochemically convert fuel into electric current, which may then be used to power electric circuits, such as drive systems for vehicles. Fuel cells typically include an electrolyte substance. One common electrolyte substance that is utilized in fuel cells is a proton-exchange membrane (PEM), such as Nafion, which is often used in fuel cells that are utilized to power vehicles. PEMs function by conducting protons from a fuel source, while at the same time acting as a barrier to electrons from the fuel source. The electrons are rerouted to the electric load of the fuel cell.
Conventional PEMs must remain at a minimum level of hydration in order to remain stable and function desirably. Therefore, when designing PEM fuel cells for use in extreme temperatures or low humidity environments, these measurements, as well as other measurements, of the PEM must be carefully evaluated. This evaluation includes measuring the membrane proton conductivity.
The need exists, especially in the field of PEM evaluation, for a measurement system that is practical, inexpensive, and allows for accurate and reliable measurement of the membrane conductivity while controlling the temperature and humidity to which a sample is exposed.